countrysimfandomcom-20200213-history
2657
2657's country currently has a hex of #800080. His country focus is roads; he even numbers them. He only has 3 allies, but he likes to help them out a lot in order top to bottom. He is or was a mod on the cs server (I'm not sure actually because I got kicked out and if I come back I don't know if I'd still have mod). He also owns Tiercountrysim and Logo World. 2 years after he joined OWOP, 2657 was introduced to the countrysim branch server. When it comes to countrysim, 2657 means business. And I mean, legitimate business. 2657 is not one to fool around and create art on his land. Everything about it was strategically placed. Despite common thought, 2657 views land close to the spawn of cs worth much less than land outside because land near spawn is very prone to griefers. For 2657, griefing was a major problem of OWOP even before cs. In his first month, 2657 fixed over 50 griefing problems with cs, and then continued to do so over the course of around the next year. He started his land as an island around 3,000 pixels away from spawn. He named the land Syta to succeed the nearby "Kryta" that was not owned anymore. His first ally was Izzy, being as she was the one that showed 2657 to cs in the first place. His hex choice was #FF00FF. Upon joining the discord server a few weeks later, he was enormously criticized for his island looking like a "potato". Taking the criticism he received, he expanded his land to a nearby continent. In order to not be further criticized for taking an entire continent, he tried to slowly expand and take it over time. Unfortunately for 2657, another user by the name of King decided to take the entire continent all at once, even the part that 2657 had originally claimed. Seeing it as justification for expansion, 2657 noted king as his first "enemy", and tried to take the entire continent back, all at once. Also, it was around that time when, looking around at the other countries, his hex was very close to that of HSTBE, so he changed it to #800080, which it remains to this day. He was about 2/3 through the continent when his ally Izzy asked for his help. Her land was currently being griefed by the user Mtn Dew. Realizing that 2657 was doing something as well, Izzy offered to help 2657 fill his land in for him because Izzy was a better filler and 2657 was better at clearing grief. About 2 weeks later, Izzy had an urgent request for 2657. The Pink land, HSTBE, had attacked a nearby blue land and she wanted me to help her defend it. As a battle technique, Mtn Dew refreshed his game to see ghost pixels of blue so he could get DayDun to ban 2657. It actually worked. Daydun put a 75,000 second ban on 2657, which is about 20 hours. Upon returning the next day, there was a massive grief on his original island, as well as the continent claimed by 2657 was split in half by King, who told him to leave it at half and half. 2657 decided to let King have half and to focus on the grief to his island. 2657 had to really focus on not getting banned now, as it opens up a window to grief without being stopped. About a month later, the user Artman decided to leave cs, and he left behind a series of Islands on the opposite side of spawn. Again, seeing it as prime opportunity for taking land without having to make the land out of the ocean and risk being criticized and hated again, he took the land left behind. But 3 days later, Artman came back and retook all of his previously owned land. Both were very stubborn and fought for hours upon hours for the land. It finally resolved in Artman selling his claim to the northeast to 2657 for claim on his homeland. The jackpot deal, as 2657 called it, resulted in a huge chunk of land belonging to him. It was jokingly referred to as a "bribe" sometimes. A common misconception about 2657 was his thirst for land. But it wasn't land itself that 2657 wanted, it was the land that was least likely to be lost in the future that 2657 wanted. Over the next 4 days, 2657 expanded his land to some unclaimed parts that were less prone to being attacked. Then, Bananaville decided to attack HSTBE with 2657's help as an ally, but his computer broke before he could. That was a problem. 2657 had to use a google chromebook from then on, which he uses to this day. Coming back, 2657 expected another mass grief, but instead he found that HSTBE had attacked 2657 for invading their land "without permission". 2657 claimed he was impersonated by someone else, and so was the other 3 people who also claimed that. All of HSTBE believed it, except for one person. That one person, was Flawed. 2657 didn't know what Flawed's motive was, but he took extra precautions against him. 2657 appreciated that TrigoTree stood up for him and stated that doing something like "attacking for no reason" "wasn't like him" and things settled down. TrigoTree beat 2657 about a month later in the Admin election. Trigo was allies with almost everyone in cs, 2657 being one of the few that weren't. King asked 2657 to be his ally, and 2657 said yes. Now, after 5 months, 2657 had 2 allies. Yippee. Over Christmas, 2657 made a Qna answering many of the misconceptions and questions people had. He also made a constitution for his Syta land. Because many people were upset with 2657's ally Izzy having underdeveloped land, TrigoTree cleared up about 40% of Izzy's land. The peak of criticism for 2657 happened at about this time, when 2657 helped Izzy get back the land lost by the admins. Many said that because Izzy never developed that land, she doesn't get it anymore. 2657 claims that everyone is unique and not all land needs to be developed, as some people focus on things important to them, such as roads with 2657. It was at this point that the X-Coalition tried to take Izzy down, which 2657 defended for her. Although 2657 won, X-Coalition did in fact get the last laugh, as all of 2657's ports, shipping routes, and local keys, were erased. They remain unfinished to this day. 2657 decided not to redevelop them because of threats from LQ (Flawed). The next month, 2657 decided to run for mod on the server because him running for admin didn't work so well last time, and he actually won. His plan was to first become mod, and then later if there's another election, he would have a better chance of becoming admin due to experience in a leadership position like mod. The misconception about mod was that mods have the powers that admins do, just admins are higher. Mods are actually only mods on the discord server. As mod, Flawed's criticism's of 2657 grew. He claimed that because 2657 was mod, everything went his way and nothing went Flawed's way, and semi-constantly tried to get 2657 demoted. 2657's response was to try and just let the admins deal with it so he could focus on developing his land and leaning how to make proper coastlines. Over time it died down. 2657 soon after made allies with HSTBE, but 2657 was facing another land dispute. The user H had taken some of Izzy's land and developed it. Izzy took it back, then H took it back, then it just went back and forth. 2657 helped Izzy take it back one time and cleared the structures to develop it over the upcoming weekend when they had more time. But, that very same day, TrigoTree went on and banned 2657 for a few days for breaking one of the new rules that said, "you may not remove infrastructure or art without replacing it with something reasonably matching or of greater value in terms of effort". Realizing what he had done, 2657 tried to suggest a change or deletion to that rule by saying that not everyone can make things visually appealing, or even art for that matter, being the reason that 2657 joined cs in the first place. He claimed that having the rule gave someone the green light to take over all of his land and put "better roads" and that he couldn't take the land back because he didn't have a good enough talent. He also claims that not changing the structures at all was even worse than clearing it and having it be blank, because at least you put in some effort into clearing it. 2657 recognizes structure as useful means of defense, and how you set yours up kind of depends on how you want to play. He even recognizes having no structure as a good war strategy for some players. On September 20th, there was or was supposed to be a massive unclaim on land without any development. It was around that time when HSTBE tried to take over all of Izzy and was making decent progress. So the question to be asked was who would 2657 defend? Izzy or HSTBE? 2657 chose Izzy because she was the defender and saw no good reason for HSTBE to take her land. While that was going on, Flawed connected with 20 bots to try and test something out. But Flawed's bot nature and the fact that he was botting during the war led 2657 to assume that Flawed was botting to help HSTBE. Flawed actually wasn't doing that and accused 2657 of breaking the rule stating "Don't lie about other people breaking the rules". 2657 apologized and said that he didn't know Flawed wasn't actually attacking, but he still needed to disconnect bots because it was causing serious lag during a war. Flawed got really mad and added that to his case of 2657 never getting in trouble and that he has broke rules before and doesn't deserve mod. Flawed brought back the instance between 2657 and H to try and get 2657 banned that way. It didn't work because 2657 had already got punished for it and 2657 was trying to change the rule. And also at the same time, there was about to be another admin election, which 2657 tried to run for. But Flawed wasn't done. He tried to get enough people on his side to ban 2657 once and for all, even if he gets himself banned. There was one point where Turtle was going to ban 2657 just so that the chatter against him would stop, but 2657 really didn't like that. Turtle tried to justify that it would only be for a day, but 2657 argued that a day ban just because some people don't like a person is unjustified. Plus with the upcoming election, 2657 tried not to do anything stupid and to explain to people whenever they questioned him. One of the points that Flawed made was that because 2657 was mod, 2657 shouldn't be admin because he had already had a leadership position, contrary to the reason that 2657 originally became mod for. Flawed got banned, but he ultimately got the last laugh. 2657 got 0 votes for Admin. Disappointed, 2657 decided to leave cs for a bit. There are many reasons for him leaving, as they kinda all came up at once. One reason was that Turtle almost banned him just by being hated by someone else, and him almost banning him for something he already got in trouble for 2 months prior. Another reason was the rules, and that he wanted to change them to benefit more people, and felt that because he didn't get Admin, it was just the same story all over again. Another reason was the messiness of cs on top of all the grief problems, as some just did not get fixed. Another reason was that he had got 0 votes, signaling to him his low level of importance in the community. Another reason was the community itself, and that he didn't quite like how it was set up, as that people like Flawed, who were upset about something, tried to get 2657 banned. Another reason was that he wanted to see how cs would do without him, and the result was very disappointing to him. Upon leaving, the messiness between Izzy and HSTBE was not fixed, and still is not fixed to this day. 2657's island was also griefed, and remains griefed to this day. 2657 was also kicked out of the cs server. He's looking for genuine care about the game, and not people just trying to kill each other. To him, cs is a waste of time and that all of his hard work was slowly getting erased and that there was nothing he could do about it. 2657 would like to return if the problems are fixed, but to him it seems very unlikely.Category:User